Under The Mistletoe
by ShukakuxRox88
Summary: A Gaara & Matsuri Christmas Story. Will Matsuri get Gaara to kiss her under the mistletoe?


Under The Mistletoe. A Gaara and Matsuri Christmas Story.

This is a GaarraxMatsuri Holiday Story.

I hope you all love it!

It was Christmas time in Sunagakure and everyone was getting ready for the holidays.

The Suna siblings were having a small get together, just the three of them and Matsuri.

Of course Matsuri was completely overjoyed that she was spending Christmas with her beloved sensei.

It was around eleven o'clock and Temari was finishing up her cooking, cleaning, and decorating. She had put up everything they had and then she added the last part. In the corner of the hallway she hung the mistletoe.

"Dang, Temari you sure are going all out on this Christmas thing" said a very tired Kankuro.

"Yeah, and you didn't help at all" Temari complained. "Gaara helped me with most of everything while you were taking a nap!" Temari said sounding aggravated. Temari then looked over her shoulder to see that Gaara was hanging the last of the ornaments on the tree.

"Whatever," Kankuro moaned "What time is Matsuri coming over?" "Like, around three I guess." Temari replied. "She's only coming to be with Gaara" Kankuro stated. "It doesn't matter why she's coming Kankuro, at least she's coming at all." Temari explained.

It was now around 2:30 and Temari was putting Ham in the oven. It was very small because only she, Kankuro, and Matsuri would be eating. Gaara rarely ate anything; Temari sometimes wondered how he stayed alive. Then the doorbell rang and Kankuro went to see who it was. He opened the door to see Matsuri holding a red box with a silver ribbon attached to it.

"Well someone is early, are you that eager to see my brother?" Kankuro questioned her.

"What are you talking about Kankuro? Matsuri said as she rushed into the kitchen, her face beginning to blush.

Temari said hello to Matsuri and asked what was in the box. Matsuri told her that she'd find out later and then asked where Gaara was. Temari said he was in his room and Matsuri left in a flash.

As she walked up the stairs she wondered how Gaara would like her present.

"Merry Christmas, Gaara." Matsuri spoke softly. "Oh, hi Matsuri", Gaara said with sadness.

"Guess what!" Matsuri exclaimed. "What?" Gaara replied dismally. Matsuri set the present in Gaara's lap and told him to open it.

Gaara removed the ribbon and lifted open the box. Inside was a picture frame of the two of them on their first day of training. "Thank you", Gaara said sweetly. "I made the picture frame myself," Matsuri said happily. "Well, it's very nice" Gaara said while setting the picture on his dresser.

Matsuri ran back downstairs and stopped when she saw the mistletoe hanging in the corner hallway. Then she was struck with a sensational idea. If she could get both Gaara and herself to stand under it at the same time, they would have to kiss. It was flawless, at the moment.

She zoomed back upstairs to tell Gaara to come downstairs and surprisingly, Gaara came. He followed her down the steps and toward the kitchen. As he and Matsuri found themselves near the hallway, Matsuri immediately stopped. There they were standing right under the mistletoe, on Christmas Day.

"Oh my gosh, Gaara!" Matsuri said loudly. "Umm, what is it" Gaara said sounding unhappy. "Look above you!" Matsuri said with anxiety. Gaara's eyes rose to the top of his head and then rolled back. He moaned under his breath. He knew Matsuri's plan. "Well Well Well", Gaara said arrogantly. "It's a mistletoe, but too bad I don't do that kind of stuff." Gaara said as his voice deepened and he walked off.

"Oh, REJECTED!", Kankuro said as he happened to walk by. As Gaara swept past his elder brother, he told him to shut up or die.

Feeling defeated, Matsuri headed to the kitchen to talk to Temari.

She told her about how she wanted to kiss Gaara and he denied her. Temari wasn't that unintelligent, she knew her brother, and he would never kiss his own student or anyone for that matter. Matsuri tried to make sense of what Temari told her so she simply decided to go talk to Gaara and say she was sorry.

Matsuri made her way to Gaara's room and found him lying near his bed. He was very silent.

Matsuri opened her mouth and nothing came out. She tried again and she began to apologize.

"Gaara-sensei, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have tried to kiss you, it's just that…" she stopped.

"It's just what?" Gaara asked with malevolence. "It's just that I love you!" she yelled out as she ran out of the room, her face now turning 800 different shades of red.

Gaara slowly walked over to wear she was sitting on the couch and grabbed her wrist. He didn't say anything he just lead her to the corner of the hallway.

Matsuri stood against the wall looking confused, and she was right back under the mistletoe.

She gulped rather loudly, until Gaara came closer to her and gently pressed his lips on hers.

After a couple of seconds he looked at her very strangely and said "Merry Christmas" but not in a sweet tone, more like a deadly tone. Well who cares, Matsuri was on Cloud 9 and she wanted to scream on the rooftops of Sunagakure hoping every female would hear her, and that's just what she did.

Matsuri put on her coat, gloves, scarf, and hat then used a ladder to climb onto the roof of Gaara's house. "GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY!" Matsuri yelled beaming. "I KISSED GAARA UNDER THE MISTLETOE!"

Faintly, you could hear a few young girls saying, "I'm going to kill her!"

Gaara just looked out the window staring at his insane student on the top of his roof.

"Maybe she'll fall", Gaara said to himself wickeldly.

Merry Christmas to all of you 3

-Sarah Carter


End file.
